


Is this a dream or...?

by luffys_meat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffys_meat/pseuds/luffys_meat
Summary: Ace is a little dense even in the most obvious scenariosOr,Ace and Reader have feelings for each other, but a confession seems far away from them until some things happen.





	Is this a dream or...?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on [Tumblr](https://luffysmeat.tumblr.com/post/183957575623/could-i-ask-ace-and-his-female-so-sleeping-for-the)!
> 
> Please enjoy~

He can hear a constant knocking on wood, but his clouded mind doesn’t let him figure out from where it comes. He does know that it’s persistent. Knocking, knocking, knocking in a door. Yes, it must be a door. Is it his door?

“Ace!” The shouted whisper makes his eyes shot open. “Ace, it’s me. Can I come in?” He recognizes the voice coming from the other side of the door immediately, but, for some reason, he doesn’t know how to react or what to do, he simply stares at the closed door, darkness surrounding him. “Ace?”

“It’s open,” he finally says; his voice raspy and low after being woken up from his sleep. “Come in,” he insists, a bit louder this time, in case the person at the other side didn’t hear.

The door opens slowly, letting the dim light of a candle filter into the room, a head poking in, eyes wide and a small bright smile. “Hey, Ace.”

“[Name].” He rubs the sleep away from his eyes once he confirms it is her and sits on the bed, tilting his head to the side, curiously. “Is something wrong? What are you doing here?”

She smiles sheepishly and only then he notices a pillow held against her chest, one of her hands holding a candle to light up her way from her quarters, at the other side of the ship. “Well, I am a bit cold, so I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?”

Ace is taken aback momentarily. He doesn’t know why, though. He had slept with her countless of times before, but, seeing her embarrased and a bit flushed, makes his insides twist with a feeling he doesn’t want to name. “Sure thing,” he says without hesitation. “You are always welcome to sleep here, [Name].”

Her smile makes his heart flutter, but, ignoring the feeling, he gets up from the bed just as she’s closing the door and blowing off the light; she climbs onto the bed and covers herself with the warmth of Ace’s blanket.

Ace can barely see in the dark, but he doesn’t need to see to sit back on his bed and lay down, right beside her, under the blanket. He feels her moving closer to him, until their backs are touching and he feels that sensation swirling on his chest, again. “You are really tense tonight, are you sure it is okay for me to stay?”

Ace lets out a long sigh and then a chuckle. “It’s fine. You kind of surprised me when you were knocking, so I’m a bit agitated. Nothing to worry about.” She hums and apologizes in a low voice. “Are you warming up yet?”

He can hear the smile on her voice when she answers. “Yes! My feet are still a bit cold, though and my hands.” He feels her moving, changing positions, and before he can react, a loud shriek is leaving his mouth as he falls off the bed when he feels ice cubes being pressed against his bare back.

She laughs, wrapping her arms around her middle. “Where are you going!” She teases as Ace lifts himself from the floor.

“Your hands are damn cold! Don’t touch my back again! Don’t touch me at all!” His voice is a bit high in pitch and that only makes her laugh even harder. “What are you laughing at?!”

“You, of course!” She says between giggles. “You should’ve listened to yourself!” She can barely speak through her laughter. “I’m sorry, Ace! I did tell you my hands are cold, didn’t I?”

“So what? You think it’s okay to freeze people to death just because your hands are cold?” There’s no poison in his voice, he’s actually smiling to her, his eyes already getting used to the darkness, letting him see her more clearly.

“Don’t be so dramatic!” She sits on the bed, smiling widely. “You are going to wake up the whole crew if you keep talking so loudly! Maybe you already woke everyone up with that girly scream of yours!”

Ace gasps, “girly?!” She starts laughing again, nodding her head. “You think this is funny, huh? I’ll show you funny!” Ace launches at her and she lets out a squeak as she jumps off the bed, running and bouncing around the tiny room.

She’s giggling like a little kid and, soon enough, Ace finds himself smiling and laughing with her as he chases her around. “Ace! Ace!” She squeaks again when his fingers brush against her back. “You’re gonna get us in troubles!”

“Don’t try to blame me for this, you little- gotcha!” He finally was able to wrap his arms around her waist, picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. “You are the only one in troubles now,” he says with a devious smirk before he straddles her waist and starts tickling her mercilessly.

She’s not able to hold the laughter bubbling out of her as soon as his fingers touch her body. She squirms around, trying to push him off her, but all the laughter is making her feel weak. “Mercy! Mercy!” She laughs desperately, “Ace, I’m sorry!”

Ace laughs on top of her. “Are you really sorry now?” She nods, putting her hands together in a position of prayer that made him let out a bark of laughter as his fingers stilled. “Are you okay, [Name]?” She nods again, relaxing against the mattress as she pants for air.

Ace smiles down at her and, when she finally regains her breath, she looks up at him with a tired smile. She looks beautiful, she always does, but right now, with her hair all over the place, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with mirth, she looks more beautiful than ever. He can’t stop looking at her, his heart pounding against his chest. He doesn’t want to stop looking at her.

“Ace,” she whispers and her voice quickly brings him back to his senses. He gasps, looking at how he’s straddling her.

“I’m sorry, [Name], I-

He takes a sharp breath and the pounding inside his chest grows, making the blood rush and gather on his cheeks and ears and neck.

She’s kissing him: her soft lips pressing firmly against his, her hands pulling him by the shoulders. She is kissing him. 

Once the surprise had faded away to let a heated feeling run through his body, Ace didn’t hesitate on kissing her back, gasping when she suddenly opened her mouth, her warm tongue licking his bottom lip and trying to worm between his lips. He lets her in, his tongue shyly touching hers before a war started to happen inside their mouths, trying to pin the other’s tongue. Their teeth clashing together as they kiss hungrily.

She soon wraps her arms around his neck and his hands find their way to her waist, gripping her tightly, making her hum softly into his mouth; the sound makes him growl and she lets out a little whine.

Ace tenses, pulling apart, his body freezing as he looks down at her with wide eyes. She’s panting, her face flushed. She looks different from when he tickled her; her lips are plump and red from their heated kiss, there’s a bit of saliva running from the corner of her mouth and her eyes are half closed in bliss.

What is he doing?

"I’m sorry,” he says, starting to move away from her. “I’m so sorry, [Name], I don’t know why-

"Please,” she says in a whisper, her hands cupping his face, trying to bring him close to her again, “please, don’t stop. Kiss me, Ace.” Ace lets her guide his face towards hers, until their noses are touching. “Kiss me.”

He does. Their tongues coming back to battle. This time, however, her hands start to move around his torso: her fingertips brushing against his skin, making him shiver and his muscles tremble under the touch. She touched everywhere, as if looking for something - she finds what she’s looking for in seconds.

“Ah! [Name]!” He pulls apart immediately, his body arching away from her touch. “That’s- ah!” He bites his lip, trying to quiet the sounds he makes with every brush of her fingertips against his nipples.

She doesn’t stop and he’s thankful for that, but he can’t bare the sensation and the noises he’s making are embarrassing him, so he hides on her neck. Moaning against her skin and sinking his teeth in, trying to find a sweet spot.

The sound she lets out when he finds it, makes goosebumps cover his skin. He sucks on her neck, making her throw her head back to give him more space.

“Ow, Ace, don’t bi- ah! Bite too hard!” He chuckles, licking the spot he just bit and moving to another part of her neck. “Touch me.”

“What?” He breathes on her neck.

“Touch me, Ace, please.” She feels his smile on her skin and then feels his hands cupping her breasts under her blouse.

Her nipples pucker against his palms and he sweeps them softly with his thumbs, making her let out a loud moan. He lets out a whine on his own; his arousal feels tight inside his pajama pants and the sounds she’s making are not helping at all.

“Ace, wait!” She cries with pleasure when he starts to twist her hardened nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. [Name] starts to circle her hips, thrusting them softly.

“Does it feel nice?” He’s surprised by the sound of his voice: a bit hoarse and restrained. As if he’s choking, he didn’t like it, but she seemed to feel a bit more fired up by the sound. “Are you feeling good, [Name]?”

She nods, gasping softly and reaching up for his shoulders. “Yes and I want to make you feel nice too.” Within seconds, Ace found himself laying on his back with her on top of him.

She smiles at him and then dips her head on his neck: kissing, sucking, biting and licking on every spot that made him tense up and moan softly. She then moves down to his collarbone, past his chest where she pays a lot of attention to his nipples, playing with them with her mouth until Ace felt like coming in the spot.

She moves even lower, kissing his bare ribs, his stomach, his lower belly and then sinking her teeth on his hipbones, making him growl softly until she presses a kiss on his clothed arousal.

Ace gasps, sitting up a bit to find her looking at him almost mischievous, a little smirk on her lips as she kept kissing him with open mouth. Ace feels his dick throbbing inside his pants, it trembled with each of her kisses. “Say, Ace.” He shudders, feeling the brush of her lips against his dick, even when two layers of clothes were covering it. “Can I touch you here?”

“Yes,” he breathes out immediately. “You can do whatever you want.” He feels his face on flames, even more when she starts to pull at his pants and underwear. He lifts his hips to help her pull them down completely, until his cock is out, sticking up proudly, almost touching his lower belly.

He looks down to see his painfully red arousal, cum already leaking from the tip; feeling flustered, he looks up to look at her: her eyes looking hungrily at his manhood, her tongue licking her lips as she gulps loudly. He wants to hide under the bed when his cock trembles.

“So impatient,” she whispers and then kneels in front of him, between his legs.

Ace gasps, “wait! You don’t have to- shit!” It’s too late, she’s holding him by the base and slowly bringing it to her mouth. She kisses the tip, licking off the fluid and taking the head into her mouth. Ace falls back on the bed, moaning her name.

Her tongue swirled around the head, licking with the very tip all the spots that made Ace want to close his legs. The obscene sounds flowing out of his mouth make her work faster and faster on him, her head soon bobbing up and down, until the tip of his dick touched the back of her throat, making her want to throw up, as she gets used to it.

Ace is squirming on the bed, his back arching up, his head thrown back, his hands gripping the sheets and his hips circling as [Name] does magic to his cock. He can barely hold himself. He desperately wants to release, but he’s scared.

What if this is a dream? It must be a dream, how many times has he imagine, into the darkness of his room, having her mouth around the most sensitive part of his body? How many times has he imagine himself kissing her until she was dazed and dripping for him? How many times did he pleasured himself thinking of her?

How many times did he hate himself for having such thoughts about his best friend? About the most caring and strong person he has ever met. How could he has that kind of thoughts about someone that possibly doesn’t think of him like he thinks of her?

It really must be a dream. It’s impossible that she feels - she doesn’t, no, she just probably feels bad about him. She just feels a bit heated up and want to release some of it with him. She just wants to-

“Fuck!” His breathing quickened as he reached his climax, his body trembling with ecstasy as he released, making her pull him out of her mouth as she chokes on his fluid. Ace gasps and hurriedly sits on the bed, patting her back softly. “Are you okay? Spill it out. Spill it out!”

She covers her mouth, her eyes tight closed and then Ace hears it: the gulp in her throat. He widens his eyes as she looks up at him with her mouth open. “I swallowed it.”

Ace looks at her with wide eyes and in a blink of an eye, he grabs her arms and brings her back to the bed, pinning her on her back before he lifts her blouse, making her shriek a bit in surprise and then let out a soft cry when he takes her nipples between his fingers and his mouth is pressed agaisnt her. Ace tastes the saltiness in her mouth and he whines.

He bites her lower lip, his hands quickly pulling her pants and underwear down and off, throwing them somewhere along with his own. He pulls apart, breaking their kiss to spread her legs, when he hears her gasps, he stops right away and looks at her.

“What- what is it?” She’s out of breath already, Ace can’t help but smile.

He makes her run out of breath.

“Can I?”

She smiles wildly, nodding her head. “You can do as you please.”

Ace smiles and slowly starts to enter her. She wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him close as he finds his pace inside her. Their moans and whines fill the room in seconds, Ace enjoying her tightness and [Name] throwing her head back when he quickly finds her spot and hits it over and over again.

“Ace, shit, Ace!” She whines, her hips moving. “Faster, faster, please!”

“As you wish,” he says and doesn’t hold back. He thrusts and thrusts, harder everytime as they eat their lips away, breathing on each other’s whines of pleasure.

“Fuck, I’m-!” Ace growls into her neck as he comes again, first and filling her completely.

He shakes and his dick trembles inside [Name], making her shriek softly. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she begs and Ace keeps thrusting her until she’s digging her nails on his back as her body lights up with her orgasm.

They both are breathing heavily. Ace hiding on the crock of her neck and [Name] hugging him against her chest. “Ace,” she says between gasps. “You’re so dense.” Ace frowns and lifts his face to look at her. He’s surprised to see the bliss gone from her eyes and anger replacing it. “I like you, Ace.” Her eyes flick away for a second, but then she looks at him again, her eyebrows furrowing. “More like I love you, but you seem not to notice at all! Are you an idiot?”

He widens his eyes. Is she serious right now? Is she _serious_ right now? Could it be-

“Stop looking at me!” She whines and covers his eyes with her hands as she pushes his head.

“No, I’m sorry- ack!” He grabs her wrists and pulls them away softly. “Do you love me? Like love, love?”

She rolls her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips, “you really _are_ an idiot, Ace.”

Ace allowed himself to think that maybe this is not a dream, but the best reality he could have imagined.


End file.
